


graced by the stars

by ollihye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, ODD Eye Circle, Odd Eye Circle as Family (LOONA), Slice of Life, This is a series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby yerim, did someone say domestic family life?, lawyer kim jungeun, lipsoul, professor jung jinsol, this has been sleeping in my drafts since 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollihye/pseuds/ollihye
Summary: Jinsol and Jungeun’s love finds new heights in form of their daughter.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	graced by the stars

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a collection of oec family content, I hope you enjoy :]

Jinsol awakes with a start, right as the echo of something far and distant vanishes into silence yet again. She feels like it isn’t the first time that happened, slowly rising from a much needed but light sleep, limbs sore and stiff.

For a moment, she lies in the darkness of the bedroom, eyes fixed on the ceiling, unable to move with muscles adjusting and flexing under pale skin.

And right when a feeling of utter confusion threatens to overcome her, as to why she isn’t in faraway dreamland again, the reason reveals itself through the rattling static of the babyphone, followed by a high, slightly distorted cry cutting through the peaceful silence.

Slowly tilting her head, Jinsol’s gaze fixes itself on the tiny device on the nightstand, only half of it visible with the lump of sheets next to her -- which is slowly beginning to stir now as well -- covering it.

All while not averting her eyes, the blonde forces herself up onto her elbows. She takes notice of the small green lamp flashing, indicating the counterpart is in fact active and she hasn’t just imagined the sounds coming out of it.

Nodding, as if to reassure herself, she sits up with a jolt, knowing that if she took too long she’d doze off again. At the same time, she feels movement next to her, followed by a quiet groan escaping into the hollowness of the room.

A slim hand appears on Jinsol’s arm, fingers curling delicately around her wrist and tugging lightly, asking for attention. Now on her back, lies her wife, hair messy and face flushed and swollen from sleep.

Jinsol has never seen something more beautiful.

“Yerim screamin’ ‘gain?”, Jungeun’s voice is hoarse and low, words incoherent with her rural accent showing through. As if on cue, another, much louder, cry comes from the nightstand, causing the couple to look over.

“Yeah… Don’t worry. I got this.”, Jinsol says, already beginning to kick the sheets off of herself. But the grip on her arm doesn’t budge, and instead pulls again, a little more determined now. The blonde shoots her a confused look, which is returned with a pout.

“But you always go…”, Jungeun says, eyebrows creasing softly; “Let me.”

The older one of the two can’t help but let out a quiet chuckle at her wife’s antics. She pauses her movements for a second to fully look at her, an amused smile playing at her lips.

“Oh honey…”

Jinsol turns around while still sitting, slightly leaning over the brunette, who is moving closer by the second, already missing the usual warmth she radiates (which is vanishing now, with Jinsol moving the sheets off of herself).

“You’ll only fall asleep in the chair. Look at you, you’re barely awake right now.”, she teases, earning a playful shove. It is much weaker than usual, barely a touch on her biceps.

“Not true.”, Jungeun yawns, struggling to keep her eyes open to properly glare at Jinsol.

“Whatever you say, love.”, carefully, she manages to pry her wife’s fingers from her wrist and bends down for a second to place a kiss on her forehead.

“Sleep.”

The corners of Jungeun’s lips quirk up into a content smile at the order, the idea of much-deserved rest clouding her usual stubbornness for once.

But just as Jinsol opens her mouth to tease her some more, the baby phone's light switches on again, causing her to shut it and finally slip out of bed completely.

***

The makeshift nursery is just down the hall, next to the bathroom, with its door slightly ajar. They were forced to model the small room formerly used as their shared office into a child-safe space, since their new home isn’t ready to be moved into yet.

Jinsol enjoys the feeling of the cool laminate floor against her soles on the way, making her more awake and aware of her surroundings by the second.

Still, she only narrowly misses all the moving boxes spread out on the floor, already filled to the brim with clothes, books and other stuff they attained over the years.

It is harder than imagined to leave the place behind Jinsol lived in since she was 19, but the idea of living together as a family in more than just a cramped three-room apartment right next to campus let all her worries subside.

Sure, that way she’ll have a longer way to work, but if it meant Yerim would grow up in an environment not too urban and with actual nature surrounding her, Jinsol does not have any complaints.

Some things are meant to end in order to make better things happen. At least that’s what Jinsol’s father always told her.

Yerim’s head turns at the sound of the door squeaking open completely, eyes wide and teary. The 6 month old is sitting in her crib, holding onto the bars around it like they are lifelines, face red and puffy from crying. Jinsol’s heart breaks a little at the sight.

“Oh, my poor baby…”, she coos, and the other’s bottom lip starts quivering yet again.

She makes her way over as quickly as she can without spooking her daughter, but she is busy sobbing and hiccuping anyway. As if out of reflex, the tiny one releases her death grip on the bars and instead lifts her arms, making desperate grabby hands at her mother.

Following the unspoken order, the blonde leans down and carefully picks her up, adjusting her on her hip for a bit. Immediately, Yerim buries her face in her mother’s chest, fingers digging into the soft material of her pyjamas as she continues crying.

It hurts to see her in such distress, especially because she is usually such a happy and carefree child.

“What’s wrong sunshine? Did you have a bad dream?”, Jinsol softly lets her hands glide through her black locks, effectively soothing the 6 month old until the sobs have died down.

The only response she gets is another soft sniff. Obviously, Yerim isn’t able to properly understand what her mother is saying to her, given her age, but both Jungeun and Jinsol think communication to be the key in a healthy relationship, so their daughter is obviously included.

“Come on, let’s sit down for a bit.”, shuffling over to the love seat in the corner, Jinsol lets herself sink into the plush cushions and sighs, careful not to startle her daughter with any sudden movements.

Yerim however, now comfortably placed in her mother’s lap, only lifts her head and looks at her with round, shiny eyes.

It seems like she is actually studying her features, memorizing them in a way only infants could.

“Whatcha looking at? Is there something on my face?”, Jinsol giggles at her joke, although mostly to herself.

Furrowing her little brows, the 6 month old continues letting her gaze wander before blinking a few times. Then, she carefully lifts one of her arms, and places her hand on her mother’s cheek.

Feeling playful, Jinsol puffs up her cheeks in response, and Yerim’s eyes widen just a bit more at the sudden sensation.

It is a common game between them, especially since Jinsol read somewhere that it is important for babies to actually visualize their parents faces.

Now completely distracted by her mother’s antics, the tiny droplets of tears flowing down her face finally come to a halt. That’s what is cursed about babies: They’d start crying and throw a fit in a matter of seconds, but just as quickly those temper tantrums can end.

“You alright now?”, the blonde whispers, watching as Yerim shuffles a bit on her lap. She lowers her head onto her shoulder, face now resting against Jinsol’s nape. Her breathing is ragged, still shaken from crying.

Taking her silence as an answer, she carefully places her free arm onto her back to caress it.

The peace and quiet does not last long however, because only after a few minutes Yerim begins squirming in her hold, her face contorted dangerously close to breaking out in tears again.

Jinsol immediately moves to stand up, acknowledging the signals her daughter is sending. 

She already checked beforehand if her diaper is in need of a change, so there is only option left.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?”, she asks, already on her way to the kitchen. It doesn’t happen as often anymore that Jinsol has to bottle feed their little one at night, since they recently started with actual baby food, which leaves her full for a longer time, but apparently tonight is different.

And it’s not like Jinsol’s complaining, she loves everything about her daughter. Even if it means losing some precious sleep she will definitely miss at work tomorrow.

Carefully, she closes the door to the kitchen in order to not wake her wife, who is sleeping just across the hallway, and readjusts Yerim on her hip. For some reason, the infant is not actually much of a crier, but a squirmer, and Jinsol often struggles to hold her with one arm when the kid is always moving around.

But at the same time, it’s a relief. Because unlike other children her age, Yerim doesn’t wake up the entire apartment complex with her screaming, which has spared her parents from numerous noise complaints and plenty of sleep for themselves. Just like with Jungeun right now.

Jinsol opens the fridge to grab one of the prepared milk containers -- bless Jungeun for getting a pump -- and turns to close it again with her hip. Yerim’s brows are still furrowed as her mother fills it into one of the bottles, struggling to screw the cap on right with only one free hand. But she manages it.

With a yawn, Jinsol puts the bottle in the heater and punches a few buttons until the timer starts counting down. She turns around to lean on the counter, her now free hand playing with her daughter’s tiny feet.

But there is only so much patience a six month old has, and not even 10 seconds pass until Yerim starts complaining again. Her mother tries to sooth her with well timed whispers and begins rocking her up and down in languid motions, but to no avail.

With a whine, the infant pulls back her legs to kick them around, hitting Jinsol’s fingers in the process, who only chuckles lowly.

“Yerim, I need you to calm down a little, okay?”, the blonde asks and ruffles her hair, only for the kid to fuss around even more. But she isn’t bothered, she isn’t bothered at all, because the all too familiar ping of the timer sounds through the room right at this moment. With a smirk, she reaches over and grabs the bottle, shaking it a little to make sure the temperature’s just right.

With determined steps, Jinsol walks back over into the nursery, aiming straight for the loveseat. After sitting down, she carefully rearranges Yerim in her hold so she’s lying in her arms, head supported by the crook of her elbow. Then, she lifts the bottle, which is promptly grabbed by tiny hands, and guides it to her mouth.

The squirming finally stops as soon as Yerim takes the first sip. The 6 month old looks at her with such a childish innocence that Jinsol almost forgets the tantrum she threw just a few minutes ago. Her daughter’s fingers are curled around her own, as well as the bottle, and Jinsol is sure it won’t be long until her little one can hold it up by herself. Until she can stand up by herself. Until she can toddle and crawl around by herself.

Jinsol sighs, overcome with emotion. The thought of Yerim already being here, in this world, with her and Jungeun for a little more than half a year makes her heart glow and drop at the same time.

Sometimes, it feels like time is running way too fast for her liking.

Ever since she has gone back to work, Jinsol feels the insistent urge to spend as much of her freetime possible with her daughter, to the point where even Jungeun complains about feeling neglected.

_(“You’re my wife, silly. I would never turn my back on you”, Jinsol said with a giggle, and proceeded to kiss said woman’s pout off her face.)_

Maybe it’s the fear of missing something, an important milestone in Yerim’s life that she’s supposed to be part of, and not away at the office or teaching class. Or the fact that she can’t ignore real life happening all around her with all its duties to be tended to, even though all she wants is to stay in her little bubble with her wife and their baby, to watch her grow and care for each other.

But she can’t. And for now, spending time with her daughter is restricted to either ungodly hours in the night, where she is glad Jungeun has not chosen to only breastfeed, or in the evening, where both parties would usually just fall asleep together on the couch, exhausted from the day behind them.

She tries to make the most out of it, really.

“I love you so much, you know that?”, Jinsol whispers with glazed over eyes of her own. She leans down to pepper soft kisses onto her forehead; “Please never grow up”

Yerim only whines again about not being able to look her mother in the face, making her pull back eventually.

The next few minutes are spent in delicate silence, broken occasionally by Yerim’s content noises of her hunger getting stilled. Jinsol’s gaze meanwhile wanders back and forth between the six month old and out of the window of the nursery, right into the glimmering night sky above them. And she wonders what exactly the future will bring for her and her family, especially now that they’re moving soon.

She uses the opportunity to thank the universe and its stars for bringing Jungeun into her life, and for blessing them with the best gift they could have ever wished for lying in her arms right now.

When the bottle is finally empty, Jinsol sets it down onto the nightstand next to the loveseat and moves to drape Yerim over her shoulder. She waits for a good minute for a burp to sound through the room until she stops her hand’s motion on her daughter’s back.

Yerim has calmed down significantly by now, and the blonde can’t help but coo at her big, round eyes struggling to stay open after she lays her onto her lap again.

“All good now?”

At the yawn she lets out, Jinsol begins rocking her softly from side to side and hums a very familiar tune, effectively putting her daughter to sleep. She’s been singing this lullaby ever since Jungeun was pregnant, head resting on her stomach when they were lying in bed together. And for some reason, she never stopped. It became routine way too quickly, and at this point, even her wife could be soothed into dreamland by her wife’s smooth voice in her ear.

When she is sure that Yerim is in fact asleep, Jinsol cautiously stands up to walk over to the crib. Another feather-light peck is placed on her daughter’s nose, before she lowers her down onto the mattress. The 6 month old stirs a little, but doesn’t wake, and after a few seconds of adjusting, stays on her back, breathing evenly.

Jinsol is left standing at the side of the bed, stroking short locks lovingly as she looks at Yerim as if she hung the stars. All up until a wave of fatigue overcomes her, her body’s final complaint about its lack of rest.

At this point, she has around five minutes to get back into her own bed, or she’ll just lie down on the carpet by Yerim’s crib and sleep there.

She makes sure the nightlight and the babyphone are both on and working, before leaving to get some rest herself.

***

When Jinsol reenters the bedroom, all she can hear is Jungeun’s soft snoring, and her eyes light up at the sound. She carefully steps beside the bed, deciding not to shut the door in case Yerim wakes up again, and takes a small moment to admire her wife in her sleeping form.

The brunette is lying spread out like a star across her respective side of the mattress, mouth opened wide and head tilted backwards.

Jinsol has never felt so much love before than in this tender moment, with the knowledge of both her favorite persons being healthy and happy, and most importantly, with her.

Slowly, the blonde climbs into bed again, careful not to disturb the other, and lies down on her side, head propped up on her elbow to watch some more.

As if on cue however, Jungeun starts moving again, turning into the direction of her heat source. Like clockwork, they adjust their positions until she is pressed into Jinsol, arms wrapped around her torso and their legs tangled.

“Everything alright with Yerimie?”, the brunette mumbles into her nape, voice laced heavy with sleep. Even now, their baby’s well-being is still the most important thing to her.

Jinsol’s fingers start scratching soothingly at her scalp, going through the messy mane of hair once in a while as she whispers back, “She’s fine. She was just a little hungry.”

A smile finds its way on her face at the corresponding hum that vibrates against her throat.

“Thank you, honey”, Jungeun suddenly says, and a hand comes up to grab her own under the covers and squeeze it. “You must be exhausted”

Jinsol only shakes her head, “Anything for you two, love”

Another squeeze.

“Now go to sleep, you have to get up early tomorrow”

At the reminder, Jinsol sighs wistfully, and Jungeun pulls back just enough to tilt her head up and look her in the face, questioningly.

“Ugh. I know.”, she grimaces at having to leave her imaginary bubble yet again, but Jungeun only gazes at her with so much understanding in her eyes that her train of thought stops midway.

“I really don’t want to.”

For some reason, Jungeun can see right into her head as if it is made out of glass, picking apart every worry and letting it subside with a simple touch of her hand, cupping her cheek.

“Don’t worry. You’re not missing anything.”, her tone is warm and comforting, and Jinsol finds it hard to not let her pent up concerns bubble up, especially since she knows it won’t do any good for both of them.

It’s been nagging at her for a while now, and her voice shakes as she confesses, “I’m just scared, Jungie. She’s growing up so fast. I don’t want to look back and have any regrets''

Jinsol avoids her gaze for a second, suddenly insecure about speaking up like this. She’s been back for like a month, and still her heart threatens to break in half every time she has to leave the apartment with her family still in it.

Jungeun sees the conflict in her eyes, and uses her thumb to caress along her cheekbone, which makes the older woman lean into her touch.

“I know. But you’re doing so well, Jinsol. Those few hours a day aren’t the world, alright?”, her eyes radiate so much affection, it might just pour out of them and all over the blonde at this point.

“She’s asleep most of the time, anyways.”, she adds.

“But I want to watch her sleep!”, Jinsol’s bottom lip pushes out into a pout. Jungeun giggles. Her wife has way too soft of a heart. And she loves her for it, most of the time. Not when it’s the cause of her insecurities, though.

“Let’s talk about this tomorrow, okay? I... might have a few tricks up my sleeve”

Jinsol looks at her confusedly with furrowed brows, but the brunette only comes up to kiss her worries, and her frown, away. Softly, because she can’t stand seeing her like that, with this damn turmoil going off in her brain.

“I love you. No bad thoughts anymore, do you hear me?”

The blonde nods timidly, and the corner of her lips quirk upwards in a way so adorable that Jungeun wants to kiss them again and again, preferably her whole face. And body. And if she could, she’d find a way to kiss her soul, too.

Just because.

But they were both drained of any energy for tonight. She’ll have plenty of time tomorrow to do it.

“Okay. I love you too.”, Jinsol says, sincerely and with honest eyes blinking closed. Jungeun cuddles into her again, pressing a peck on her collarbone instead. They fit like puzzle pieces.

And as she finally drifts off to sleep for the second time this night, her wife snugly tucked under her chin, she can’t help but feel much more at ease, knowing Jungeun to be her anchor and guiding force at the same time.

They will figure it out. They always do.

**Author's Note:**

> did I just post this instead of studying for my exams? yes.
> 
> should I have any regrets? probably.
> 
> do I have any? absolutely the hell not.
> 
> twitter/cc: liloforolli


End file.
